


Without the Cost

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tom and Becky do a little bit of dreaming before he leaves for combat.Pre-canon, fluff. I can't handle this fucking show. Don't touch me.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Without the Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a newly released show so, while this isn't really spoilers material, I guess read at your own risk.

Becky's face was sunshine when she smiled. Bathed in a strip of actual sunray, Tom was burning in the warmth of her. Stuck in the eternity of a mundane embrace, an everyday slice of bliss. Also, her boobs were squished against his bare torso. That was nice, too.

Getting trapped in the present was nothing compared to the future they were laying out together today. Giggling, animated, they filled up the room with hopes and dreams and the warm air was buzzing with it. In two hours, his parents would come back from his grandpa's nursing home. In two months, he'd be flying off to deployment. In two years, hopefully, he'd have come back to a cozy little home, just the two of them. A few more years and it wouldn't be just two.

"Who knows," she said, giving his shoulder a kiss through her smile, "Maybe I'll be your little field nurse when I'm done with school."

He combed his fingers through her shiny, shiny hair. A little flame underneath his fingertips. Too often, she tied it up but she always let it loose for him, a cascade of ginger glory, a caress on his skin when she was in his arms. Her bare legs slid against his comfortably, her body pressed into his so intimately it was a wonder they weren't melting into each other.

"You'll take care of me, huh?"

Thumb under her chin to bring her face to his, he kissed her. Then kissed her again.

"You'll heal me, right, Miss Hot Nurse? I need your help."

He squeezed her ass and she snorted, pushing on his shoulder, muffling her laugh into the crook of his neck where her breath was hot and soothing.

"Well, someone will have to," she said. "Better be me."

Her finger twirled into a curl of hair at his temple. It was soft and quiet for a while as his thoughts for the future took over his mind so fully, so clearly they were almost vivid reality before his eyes.

"When do you wanna get married?" He asked eventually.

She pushed herself up on an elbow to look at him, a smirk at her lips.

"Is that a proposal, Mr Houston? I expected a little bit more of it."

He chuckled. Turning his head to the side, he kissed the inside of her arm, pulling her hand to him, kissing the palm. Kissing the finger he'd put a ring on one day.

"No," he said softly. "Not yet. You know I'll make it nice for you when I do."

She smiled and let herself be kissed some more, let herself be loved and adored.

"I'll have to prepare a little speech, then," she replied. "To have something nice to say _when_ you do."

"I'll be waiting," he grinned.

More seriously, he brought out the plan he was already picturing for them, what had been brewing up in him whenever he was with her – and they were always together.

"I think when I come back, then," he said and clasped their hands together, fingers entwining, "I'll shop something pretty for you that you can show off to all your friends. And I'll wait for the right moment and all you'll have to do is say yes to me. How's that sound?"

"You'll look hot in a tux," she said and made him laugh out loud. "You will!"

He kissed her for that. Her compliments had always been a little bit quirky, his a little bit awkward. They fit perfect all the same. Always had. She made him feel warm and content, like nothing could go wrong.

"I can't wait to live with you. To be with you all the time, just a place of our own."

"So we can do it anywhere we want, any time?"

"Well, that's part of it, babe," he replied cheekily and pulled her closer to him, his hand massaging slow circles on her lower back. "I can't help it if you're super hot."

Her skin was so soft. How'd it ever get so soft? He was gruff and unkempt next to her, but she seemed always to see him like he was the hottest guy in the world, the only one she had eyes for.

"But really…" He went on, "I just want our life to start, all that shit. Cook together, watch movies, get a dog, I don't know."

"Dog? What if I want a cat?"

He brought her hand to his heart, flattening it on his skin.

"Then we'll get a cat."

"And how many kids?"

"As many as you want," he promised. "I'll provide for a basketball team if you wanna. I'll climb in ranks and provide for a football team."

She huffed and he basked in the warmth of her smile, always, the sparkle of joy in her eyes. She kissed him, lingering there, forehead against his, so close he felt her smile without seeing it.

"We'll start with the one and go from there," she whispered. "Alright?"

"Hopefully she's cheer captain when she grows up. As smart as her mama, too."

"Or he's quarterback," she said. "As kind as his dad."

She stretched herself up and straddled his lap again. His eyes did him naughty for a second before looking into hers again. Hands at her hips, the most beautiful view he could imagine.

"Anything as long as we're together."

Soft, soft skin under his fingers, muscle too, tough with cheering for him.

"T and B forever, right, babe?" He asked.

She leaned to kiss him with a hunger that left them both starving for more again. His parents had been out all afternoon. He was certain his smile must have been goofy or funny, for she was smiling too when she kissed him again, like a joke he didn't get but laughed along with because being with her was enough.

"Forever," she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot emotionally handle Black Friday, this is all I can get out of me.


End file.
